


Mine

by theMyMylove



Series: tell me that you love me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMyMylove/pseuds/theMyMylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Bellamy is the jock. Clarke is the nerd. They're dating in secret, and the secret gets revealed in a dramatic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

_prompt #2: Bellamy is the jock, Clarke is the nerd, they are secretly dating. The schools finds out in a dramatic way._

*^*^*^*^*

 

History was probably Bellamy’s favorite class, while it was most likely Clarke’s least favorite. So when they learnt that they were being given an assignment that would make up 20% of their final grade, their feelings weren’t the same. The fact that it was to be done in pairs as well did not exactly please them. Bellamy may be the most popular guy in school, but he only really liked a handful of people. Some of them being Miller, his sister Octavia, Murphy, Lincoln, and his close friends Japser and Monty. Clarke wasn’t exactly little miss popular, but she had a few close friends: Raven, Monroe, Jasper and Monty.

“Our final pair is Clarke and Bellamy,” announced Mr. Andre, their history teacher.

“Are you lucky Princess? You get to work with yours truly,” Bellamy smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Yay…” she said, grimacing at him. Little did everyone else know, that behind that smirk and grimace was a real smile that shone like the sun to both of them. As Bellamy moved towards when Clarke sat, she let herself smile for second before it was replaced with another grimace.

“So, Princess, what are we doing our project about?”

“Don’t you listen Bellamy? We’re doing it about the Trojan Horse, you know the horse that…”

“The Greeks used to invade Troy, yeah Princess, I’m not completely clueless,” Bellamy said, rolling his eyes. Clarke smirked, and jumped a little when she felt him take her smaller hand in his bigger one.

“Bellamy…” she whispered.

“What?” he asked innocently, while she just rolled her eyes, and let him play with her fingers.

“You’re unbelievable,” she muttered under her breath. Bellamy moved closer to her ear, and her eyes widened.

“Well that’s why you love me,” he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine, and her to blush a little. She gave him a small shove, and a stern look before turning back to her assignment. Bellamy smiled, and turned to his paper too. He loved it when she blushed, it drove him crazy. He just continued to admire her for the rest of the lesson.

The next time he saw her was in the cafeteria, she was walking with her closest friends Raven Reyes, and Monroe Jackson. She was laughing at something that Raven had said, and it brought a small smile to his face.

“What are you smiling about?” asked Murphy. Bellamy just shook his head.

“Damn, red alert.” Bellamy looked to where Miller was looking. “Seems like Jerkface Finn is about to be slapped by Princess Clarke’s body guards.” 

Bellamy’s eyes narrowed as he was Finn flirting with Clarke, while Clarke looked around uncomfortably. She matched his gaze for a second before looking away. Before he knew it, he was on his feet making his was to where the four was standing. He kept his eyes on Clarke, whose eyes widened when she was Bellamy making his way towards her.

“Do we have a problem here ladies?” Bellamy asked approaching them.

“No, no problem,” Clarke squeaked, giving Bellamy a look.

“Yeah, we do actually. Jerkface over here won’t take no for an answer,” Raven said. Bellamy’s eyes narrowed once more, and he looked towards Finn who was shrinking slightly.

“Is that so? Well Collins, don’t you know that you shouldn’t go after another guy’s girl,” Bellamy said, while Clarke’s eyes widened. She gave Bellamy a warning look that he ignored.

“She doesn’t belong to anyone,” Finn defended.

“Ahh, that’s where you’re wrong. Princess over here is _mine_ , and only _mine_ , so anyone who messes with her will have an up close and personal meeting with my fist,” Bellamy threatened. “Got it?” Finn just nodded before walking away.

“I didn’t know she was taken,” Finn mumbled, joining his friends again.

“Bellamy…what the-” but before she could say anything else, he cut her off with his lips. Clarke gave in to the kiss and kissed him back immediately. Bellamy then pulled away smirking. “What are you doing?”

“Showing the school you’re _mine_ , and no one should even think about coming after what’s _mine_ ,” Bellamy said, wrapping and arm around her shoulder, and steering her out of the cafeteria. They heard the cheers and catcalls from Monroe, Raven and Miller. Bellamy just laughed while Clarke groaned in his shoulder.

“You should be glad I love you.”

“Trust me Princess, I am.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

**_Word Count: 732_ **


End file.
